Betsy Schenck
Betsy Schenck was the masochistic and meek wife of Donnie Schenck. Biography Betsy engaged in BDSM with her husband. Her son overhead them and assumed she was being abused. When Jesse confronted her about it, Betsy confirmed her son's allegations. However, when asked to report her husband, Betsy claimed to actually enjoy the beatings, suggesting she's into sadomasochism. Weeks later, Betsy told her husband to stop calling in sick when he wasn't. Betsy threatened if he didn't go to work that day, she'd sleep with a man from accounting. Later that day, Betsy was told by her husband that Jesse has a power. After Donnie broke down from the trauma, Betsy told him he would get payback and Jesse would get what's coming to him. Betsy watched the assault lead on Jesse's church and encouraged her husband. Betsy dressed as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz as she was whipped by her husband. After their BDSM session, she was handed a bag of frozen blueberries. Betsy told her husband it was good to have him back to normal. The two were then interrupted by Tulip, who broke into their home. When Tulip demanded to know where Jesse was, Betsy told Tulip that Donnie was half deaf. Betsy's face was then slammed to the table. After Jesse revealed himself to be fine, Betsy told Tulip that their door was open, and she had no need to break their door. After Donnie revealed why he chose to show Jesse some mercy, Betsy told Tulip to lose the attitude, after Tulip asked if that all happened in a gas station men's room. Later, when Jesse and Tulip were arguing over what to do with Carlos, Betsy told Donnie that they were going to wake their son up, though Donnie couldn't understand her. That Sunday, Betsy lead the cops to her home, telling them that Jesse put a "spell" on Donnie. After the cops left, Betsy released Jesse from her trunk. In the church, Betsy helped Jesse figure out how to use the Heaven phone, telling him it was pretty straight forward. When Jesse summoned "God", Betsy rejoiced after "God" told them Jesse had saved them all. However, she, along with the rest of Annville learned the figure was an impostor, and that the real God had abandoned Heaven. After Betsy returned home with Donnie, Betsy dressed in her Dorothy costume. Donnie however, lost himself again, losing the mood the engage in BDSM. Betsy was later killed in the explosion from the methane pressure, which caught fire from Chief Red Savage's cigarette embers. Personality Betsy is masochistic, enjoying beatings at the hands of her husband, Donnie Schenck. Betsy actively engages in sadomasochism with Donnie, which made their son believe that Donnie was simply being abusive. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Behind the scenes *Betsy Schenck is portrayed by Jamie Anne Allman. Trivia *After Betsy was killed in the explosion which incinerated Annville, Betsy's legs were sticking out of the wreckage. This was a nod to the Wizard of Oz, where the Wicked Witch's legs were sticking out of a house. Additionally, Betsy dressed as Dorothy while engaging in BDSM. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased